Stolen police horse
by Lololova
Summary: Prompt: "Richard Castle riding a horse naked. Wish knew the story behind that. And Kate Beckett being the arresting officer. New Castle prompt for you Lova." - tvcastlealways aka Jo! Hahah, thanks girl! Hope you'll enjoy!


_Prompt: "Richard Castle riding a horse naked. Wish knew the story behind that. And Kate Beckett being the arresting officer. New Castle prompt for you Lova." - tvcastlealways aka Jo! Hahah, thanks girl! Hope you'll enjoy!_

* * *

When she got the call she thought they were joking with her. Why the _hell_ would someone steal a police horse? _And who the hell would be stupid enough to do it naked?_ Kate Beckett was just beginning to actually start climbing within her profession, but she was still _'only'_ an officer. She was aiming for detective in the homicide department but she had a feeling if she was going to keep getting cases like this one she would never find the dignity to actually get there. Rolling her eyes she demanded for the current location of the man who was, apparently, riding a horse... naked... through the city. The second she'd gotten the information she needed she once again asked if they weren't just kidding with her, because it seemed... _bizarre_ to think someone would be so... _stupid_.

Kate thought she was hallucinating when she found him. And he wasn't even trying to get away from her when he caught sight of her. He just smiled and waved. She tried super hard not to let her eyes wonder over his naked torso, or... lower, but kept her eyes on his as she approached him.

"Ptroo," he made what she assumed to be a horse sound and stopped the horse right in front of her.

"Sir, I need you to step off the horse," Kate said, loud and clear, while resting her hand on her holster. She wasn't planning on using her gun, the guy seemed pretty harmless apart from his... nudeness.

"Okay," he shrugged his shoulders in defeat but his big smile didn't falter. "Just don't shoot me officer."

She had to smother the grunt wanting to leave her lips. "Just get down from there."

The guy started climbing down and she couldn't stop her eyes from sliding down his body. He wasn't filled with muscles but she could definitely see he was working out. He was actually not that bad, _not bad at all_. Kind of handsome. _And hot_. She shook her head, tried to get rid of the thoughts circling her mind. The guy was _insane_. _Insanely hot_ , her mind was betraying her and she tried to focus on the fact that she had to arrest him. _Naked_.

"You okay, officer?" his voice had her eyes snapping back to his face and she was _not_ blushing. _She was not_.

"Where are your clothes?" she questioned instead, hard cop voice. The same voice she'd been training on in front of her mirror because she knew she would have to be tough once she made detective.

The guy looked down at himself then looked back towards where he had come from and scratched the back of his head.

"It was hot, it's spring, and I think I threw them off at the fountain after I fell in and the clothes got all soaked. I needed to get home so I decided to borrow this horse."

His explanation was utter ridiculous and she wondered how he would even _think_ it would hold in court. Kate rolled her eyes again and leant her head to her right as she pushed in the button of her walkie-talkie.

"Officer Kate Beckett, I need assistance, someone who can take a police horse back to where it belongs," she stated, adding her location for whoever was listening to come get the damn horse. She actually felt sorry for the animal, had a feeling it must've been really uncomfortable having a man riding on its back, naked. At least there had been the saddle to protect it from direct skin contact.

"You know, you look beautiful in this light," the guy said and Kate had to bite back her tongue.

"How many drinks have you had?" she questioned instead. She tried not to think too much about his comment, her mind was already betraying her with the images of his naked skin in her... _shut up._

He hummed for a while before shrugging his shoulders. He did however start to tell a long story, starting by telling her about getting an invitation to this ' _amazing_ ' party he just ' _had_ 'to go to. She just let him, and pinned her eyes on his face, refusing her hazels to look anywhere other than his blues. She was actually kind of grateful she didn't have to cuff him before another officer showed up, apparently the rider to the horse, and she was even more thankful that the officer had brought a blanket for the man to cover up himself with. The officer was probably well aware that the guy was naked and she couldn't help but wonder why the hell they'd called her instead of just sending him in the first place. His horse, his responsibility. Well, at least that's how she would've liked to peg it. After the blanket was in place around the man's hips Kate didn't hesitate to slam the cuffs on his wrists, probably harder than she would've needed to.

"Oh, bondage, my safe word is apples," the guy had said in an all too excited voice and Kate cursed her body for the way it reacted to his suggestive tone.

"No, _arrest_ ," she corrected him as she started to pull him with her towards the police cruiser she'd come in.

The guy didn't resist at all, which both surprised her and made her suspicious. Why wasn't he more worried? He'd probably been arrested before, at least that's the only reason she could come up with as to why he was so calm. _No one_ was this calm unless they'd were completely gone due to alcohol, or drugs, or they had been arrested before and knew how it all went down. Just as she unlocked the police cruiser and opened the door the guy opened his mouth for the first time since her got the cuffs on him.

"Oh-oh."

"What do you me..." Kate started to question but her voice died when she turned her eyes onto him and saw the blanket slip down his waist, down to the ground. _Oh-oh_.

Kate immediately looked around them to see there was, _thank god_ , no one else around them, and then let go of his arm to tell him to cover himself again. The guy chuckled and she narrowed her eyes at him, _what the hell was so funny?_

He cleared his throat at the sight of her glare and, with a very amused voice, explained, "I'm handcuffed, officer. How do you propose I would be able to pick up the blanket to wrap it around me? Would be much easier if you did it," he added with a darker voice and, _fuck_ , she had to bite her lip in order to keep herself in control. This... _annoying prick_ thought she would let him talk to her like this? She was about to start lecturing him, tell him how just because she was a female officer didn't mean he could treat her like this, how he should _never_ treat _any_ girl like she would give him anything he wanted. But then she stopped herself because... he did actually have a point. _He was handcuffed_.

She had to bite back a grunt as she bent down to grab the blanket from the ground. Wrapping the blanket back around him she made sure not to touch his skin, tried not to look either but realized that would've increased the risk of touching him.

"Thank you," the guy said and she narrowed her eyes at him but he simply smiled in a sweet way that had her insides jolt and her mind cook with suspicious thoughts.

She grabbed a hold of his arm again, opened the door and ordered him to get inside. The second she could close the door after him she took a deep breath, walking around the car to the driver's seat and tried to get a hold on her thoughts. Why couldn't it all had just been a joke? Couldn't dispatch just have said it was a joke and she didn't at all have to get out to try and find a naked guy riding a stolen police horse? With another sigh she got into the car, put on her seatbelt and threw a look in the rearview mirror. The man grinned at her and she rolled her eyes back to the road as she woke the engine of the cruiser, turning all her attention to the focus of driving to the precinct.

"How old are you?" the guy asked all of a sudden and Kate furrowed her eyebrows. _Really? He was trying to small talk?_

"None of your business," she had to concentrate to not growl the answer.

"Hmm," he hummed and she tried to ignore him as much as she could. The only thing on her mind being driving to the precinct and refuse all thoughts of the semi-naked man in her backseat. "You must've gone onto the police academy as soon as you were old enough, which means you must be..." _How could he...?_ "twenty five, no... twenty four! I think you're twenty four, or at least you cannot be much older than that. I'm thirty four. What's your favorite thing about being a cop? I bet it's exciting," he kept rambling on and it was getting harder and harder to ignore him. _Especially since he was right_ _about her age_.

"Just shut up."

She was surprised by her sudden outburst. She never lost her patience that fast. _Never_. To add to her surprise he actually shut his mouth, _why?_ None of them opened their mouths again until she brought the cruiser to a halt right outside the precinct. Kate was still gripping the wheel with her left hand as she turned the key to kill the engine, she kept thinking about her outburst, _and_ the fact that he was still naked with only a blanket to cover himself.

"You okay?" the guy's voice had her jerking in her seat, eyes immediately snapping to meet his through the mirror.

With a sigh she let go of the wheel, took the key with her, and opened her door in order to get out. "Let's go." She opened the door to the backseat and helped him get out of there. To make sure history wouldn't repeat itself she asked if the blanket was tight enough or if he thought it would drop again. When he said it was a little loose she tightened it again, and even though she could clearly see the snarky comment he had, _probably about how he needed_ some _space_ , he didn't say anything. Again she wondered how much the guy had really been drinking because... he didn't seem _that_ intoxicated. But the fact that he'd stolen a police horse, completely nude, had her questioning the thought of him being sober while doing it.

The second they got into the precinct another officer, officer Grady, laughed and Kate rolled her eyes.

"A real catch you have there officer Beckett," he said and Kate growled, she'd never liked officer Grady.

"You want him, he's yours," she said and he shook his head through his laughter.

"Nah, you know I'm not into guys."

Kate just simply dragged her arrest towards the cells they kept in another room, trying to ignore the officer's comment. She was tired of everyone teased her about being a female in a man dominated world, which was also gasoline she poured on the fire of motivation to becoming a detective.

"What a douche," the guy she was dragging on said and she looked at him with questioning eyes. "I mean, that's not the way to treat a woman. I might be a womanizer but I'm not a douche," he shrugged his shoulders.

Kate was surprised by his statement but tried not to let it get to her. _He still stole a police horse, n-a-k-e-d._ She pulled him to a stop and started to uncuff one of his hands only to cuff him to a chair beside a desk.

"Sit," she ordered and when he sat down she parted her lips again. "Stay here, I'm going to go see if I can find some pants in the lost and found." There was no reason for him to be naked while she tried to find out his name in order to write the report.

"Oh!" he exclaimed with excitement and without her even asking he told her his size, said that if she found anything bigger he wouldn't mind it but that he couldn't fit in anything smaller.

It took a few minutes before she could find anything but then she found a pair of purple sweatpants a few sizes too big, and she decided he would have to deal with it. When she got back to him he was way too excited for the pants, lifted out of his chair without thinking about the handcuffs and she couldn't stop the laugh from escaping her lips when he was bounced right back on his ass. She handed him the pants before she bent to unlock the cuff restraining his hand, having a feeling he wouldn't try to flee, _and even if he did_ she was sure he wouldn't get far before she would catch him again.

"Come on, here's a small corner over here were you can change," she pointed to a small gap where she knew no one would be able to see him. _Except for you_.

She didn't though, turned her back to him the second he started slipping the blanket down his hips. Normally she wouldn't do this, she _shouldn't_ do this, but even though she shouldn't turn her back on him she didn't think he was a danger to anyone but perhaps that horse he'd stolen. She shuddered at the thought again, _poor horse_.

"Done."

She turned back around and grabbed his arm, leading him back to the same chair as before and pushed him into it before cuffing his hand again. Sitting down at the desk she logged onto the computer and went through the basics before turning back her gaze on the man beside her. "Name?"

"Richard Castle," he stated.

Once she was done with the report she handed him the desk phone to allow him to use his phone call. At first it looked like he was contemplating on who to call so she simply suggested his lawyer would be a good start. Then she started with those parts of the report he wasn't allowed to help out with, stuff like how she found him, where, when, etcetera. She really hadn't meant to eavesdrop, _she hadn't_ , but she couldn't help but feel her jaw slightly fall when she heard him call out the major's name into the phone. That's when she started to ponder on his name again, she knew that name from somewhere. _Oh. Shit. Richard Castle the author?!_ Kate felt her heart beat a bit faster, now that it fell into place she couldn't stop but stare at the guy. _How could a writer end up naked on a police horse?_

"Yeah, I might've gotten a bit into trouble again," the guy said and she widened her eyes. _Again?_

It caught her off guard when he all of a sudden looked up to meet her eyes while his lips turned into a smug smirk. She quickly looked down at her papers again, tried to act like she hadn't just so openly stared at the still half-naked guy sitting cuffed in the chair next to her desk. Why the hell didn't she look for a shirt as well? _Because he's kinda hot_. The small voice in her head was _not_ making it easier to try and stay focused on her job.

"Sure, the arresting officer is right here," the writer said and she looked up surprised when he was reaching out the phone for her to take. "The mayor wants to speak with you officer Beckett."

Still in shock she took the phone and put it to her ear, her gaze never leaving him during this whole time. "Hello?"

She was even more surprised when it was indeed the mayor's voice greeting her on the other end of the phone. It wasn't just one of his friends he set up to pretend to be the mayor.

"Drop the charges?" she exclaimed when the request was spoken in her ear. "Sir, with all due respect I cannot just _drop the charges_. The man _stole_ a _police_ horse, sir." _Not to mention, he was naked._ "I cannot let him walk."

"Yes, you can and you will, officer."

"No... sir," she was _not_ going to let the writer get away this easy. This was her job, she couldn't just let someone go because they had friends in high places. _No way_.

"Which precinct are you in?"

The question had her wrinkling her forehead and she locked eyes with the writer who was gazing at her with an amusing and unexplainable look in his blue eyes.

"Twelfth, sir?"

"Ah, so captain Montgomery," he hummed and she felt her heart skip a beat. _Was he going to call her captain?_ "Have a good evening officer."

She didn't get back her ability to speak before he had already hung up and she looked at the phone in her hand.

"So, what did he say?" the writer said and her eyes snapped back to his.

She narrowed her eyes on him. "I'm not going to release you," her tone was stern, determined, and he pouted with his lips. "No."

He turned quiet, for once, but he continued to send her glances of pleads. As if he thought she would be compelled by his charm. _Urgh_. She had to fight the eye roll ever few minutes, and it was getting harder and harder to resist. Her body was betraying her as well as her mind. Her mind kept on spinning around the thoughts of him naked in front of her, and it didn't help _at all_ when he kept giving her those glances along with the fact that he was shirtless. _Why didn't she bring him a shirt again?!_ She was going insane and there was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, making her whole body tremble in a way it just _shouldn't._

She almost jumped when her phone suddenly rang, almost. Thankful she didn't though since the writer was still holding his blue gaze on her, she picked up her phone and answered. "Officer Beckett."

"Hi, Beckett," her captain's voice greeted her and she clenched her eyes shut. _Shit_. "The mayor just called me." _Oh no_.

She tried not to sigh out loud but when she opened her eyes she could see the writer grin at her. _Smug little asshole_. She did her best to convince her captain of not letting the mayor have them drop the charges against the guy sitting in the chair but to her disappointment he wouldn't budge. She argued for a well ten minutes before she heard her captain raise his voice in order to signal the conversation was over. With a grunt she put down her phone and dropped her face into her hands.

The writer cleared his throat and she parted her fingers to give him an annoying glare. His smirk was gone, but his eyes still had that unexplainable glimpse in them. It made her stomach jolt and she clenched her teeth together in order to ignore it. She raised onto her feet and took out the keys to the cuffs in order to lock him loose.

"If I see you again, breaking any more laws, you're not getting off so easy," Kate promised as she gave him a hard stare.

"Scout's honor," he said as he raised from the chair.

Somehow that didn't soothe her one bit. She led him out of there, which sadly meant they had to pass officer Grady again. _Damnit_.

"He-ey, officer Beckett, did he give you an offer you couldn't refuse?"

She swore he was the reason her head was about to explode, but she wasn't fast enough to snap back at the desk officer before the guy beside her opened his mouth.

"You know, one more call and I can have the mayor fire his ass," he looked to Kate with an honesty in his blues and she looked back at him with surprise evident in her hazels.

"You... you know the mayor?" officer Grady choked out before he looked at Kate and his face turned up in a mocking smile. "Yeah, right. And I know Santa Claus."

"Can I borrow your phone?" Rick asked, looking at Kate with pleading eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Just go before I arrest you for the night and ignore the calls from Montgomery until morning."

His lips turned down a bit and she could see the disappointment in his eyes before he turned back to the officer at the desk. "If you ever treat her like that again I swear to God I _will_ make that call," he said with a pointing finger.

Kate grunted and grabbed the writer's arm to drag him out of there. She didn't need protection and she certainly didn't need officer Grady to think she was hiding behind a civilian, especially not a man.

"Just forget this ever happened Grady," Kate grunted and was utterly annoyed when she felt Rick slip out of her hands in order to move back towards the desk.

"I'm serious _Gra-dy_ ," his tone changed to a mock when he said the officers name and Kate turned around faster than ever before. "I won't hesita..." before he could finish his sentence she was grabbing onto his ear and twisting until he was obediently following her out of there with a bunch of 'ow's leaving his mouth.

"Bye," Kate yelled out to her fellow officer before dragging the writer out of the precinct.

Rick seemed to be in excruciating pain but considering how annoying he'd been the whole evening she didn't care, and she didn't let him go until they were outside on the pavement of the precinct. Once she let go he rubbed his ear fanatically with a scrunched up face, a face she couldn't help but find cute.

"What are you smiling at? That hurt!" he gave her a stare and her hand immediately went to hide her lips.

 _She'd been smiling?_ She covered by rolling her eyes. "Don't be a baby."

She could see in his blues how he tried to act offended, keyword being _act_. There was a big glimpse of amusement she couldn't miss.

"I'm serious though, if that Grady-guy gives you trouble, I can easily kick him out," she rolled her eyes again.

"Just go, before I arrest you again."

Now he was smiling again, that amused smile and she hated the way her belly reacted to it. _Couldn't he just go?_

"Can I see you again?"

How many times had she rolled her eyes again? Well, however many, count one more. She turned towards the road and held out her hand, didn't have to wait for long before a taxi came to a stop in front of her.

"You will hope you never see me again Mr. Castle, because next time," she paused as she opened the taxi door, "next time you'll spend the entire night in a cage. With all the other criminals we pluck in."

He nodded with a small smile still on his lips. "Fair enough. Have a good life then, officer Kate Beckett," he leaned in and Kate felt her whole body freeze as his lips gently pecked her cheek.

He pulled away as fast as he had leant in and was already in the taxi when she finally came back around. She couldn't help but follow the taxi with her eyes, her cheek was burning. She couldn't help but hope, for her own good, she wouldn't bump into him again.

* * *

A couple years later, she made the connection, _that damn connection_ , between the murders and his books. And then she _had_ to contact him. She was hoping he didn't recognize her, hoped he didn't know she had seen him naked. _Why couldn't she stop thinking about having seen him naked?!_ He didn't seem to recognize her though, thank God, but he wouldn't leave her alone either. Said he had to do research for a new female character, and followed her for years. Four years, and a hell of a lot of driving her crazy along with moments of him being sincere and sweet, later she found herself deeply in love with him. And it wasn't until they had been dating for a couple months that he admitted he remembered everything. _She should've known_. But before she could scold him for pretending he didn't remember that evening he'd pulled her close and kissed her senseless, making her forget all about being mad at him. Well, at least she could say for sure it had all been a long time coming. Fate had wanted them together, even if she would never admit to believing it. She could admit they fit pretty well together, though. Wouldn't change a thing.

 _THE END_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Eeeeh, I don't know Jo, what do you say? Did I do the prompt justice or not? I think it might've tracked out a bit lol. But hopefully you have all enjoyed it anyway! Until next time, xxxx_


End file.
